Three chances
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: "Three strikes Gibbs and you're out" A month after Judgment day, Gibbs gets a visit by someone who gives him three chances to change the past.JIBBS!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes****;****: I have had this idea in my head for ages and with help from my lovely sisters RUMad and Tiva-Fiva here it is. Please review and tell me what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Three chances

For Doctor Donald Mallard it had been a long week. He was very happy to be sitting relaxed in a chair by the fireplace as he read his book. He soon found his eyelids dropping and he did nothing to stop them.

A couple of hours later he was woken by his phone ringing. "Hello" he answered then was told that he had to pick a certain person up from a bar like he had done five times already this month "I'll be there as soon as I can" he said before hanging up the phone.

He closed the book on his lap then reached for his cup of tea and found it to be cold. He grumbled before standing up and turning off the fire. He then looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of his lounge and was surprised at the late hour.

He soon put his hat and coat on and got into his morgan and drove to the bar.

As he walked into the bar he saw that there weren't many people there, he then recognised a certain silver haired man sitting on a stool at the bar with a glass of bourbon.

"Hey are you Doctor Mallard?" the bartender asked as he cleaned a glass.

"Yes" Ducky said with a nod

The bartender then turned to a dish and took out a pair of keys before chucking them at the old ME. "I took his keys so he wouldn't be tempted to drive himself home, His car can stay overnight and you or he can get it tomorrow"

"Thanks you" Ducky said before turning to walk over to his friend but something the bartender said stopped him.

"When I asked who he wanted to pick him up he said Jenny first, I tried the number he gave me but it didn't work, just thought you should know" he said with a friendly smile.

"She's dead" Ducky muttered and the bartender looked at him in shock "She died a month ago today, this is the sixth bar I've been called too to pick him up this month" Ducky explained and the bartender nodded before Ducky went over to Gibbs.

Gibbs raised the glass of bourbon to his mouth but his friend's voice stopped him "haven't you had enough" Ducky said more as a statement than a question.

"Nope" Gibbs slurred before drinking what was left in the glass.

"How long have you been here?" Ducky asked wondering if his friend had come straight from work.

"I don't know" Gibbs mumbled.

"Come on Jethro I'm taking you home" The older man said resting a hand on his back.

"So you and the bartender tell me" Gibbs said getting up shaking a little as he stood on his legs.

Ducky helped him stay right as he lead a drunken Gibbs to his car.

"You can get your car tomorrow when you have sobered up" Ducky explained as he lead Gibbs in the opposite direction of Gibbs's car.

"I am sober" Gibbs said slurring a little bit as Ducky helped him into the passenger seat of his car.

"No, my dear boy you are not" Ducky said doing up Gibbs's seat belt. Ducky then quickly got into the other side of car before Gibbs had a chance to get out a run for it like he had done the first time the day after Jenny's funeral and his team being split up.

The ride home was filled with silence. Half an hour later they arrived at Gibbs's house.

Gibbs leaned on Ducky as he walked into the house and for once Ducky was happy that Gibbs had left his front door open so they didn't have to worry about keys.

Ducky then sat Gibbs down on the old hardly ever used sofa in Gibbs's lounge.

As Gibbs sat with his heads in his hands Ducky began to make coffee hoping it would at least make him not have as much of a headache in the morning.

"Jethro ,why do you keep drinking yourself silly like this?" Ducky asked walking into the lounge with a mug of coffee and out on the coffee table in front of Gibbs.

"It helps me forget" Gibbs grumbled closing his eyes.

"It may help you forget she is dead Jethro but it won't bring dear Jennifer back" Ducky said very sternly.

Gibbs didn't say anything in return how could he Ducky was 100 present right drinking wasn't going to bring her back and it wasn't helping him to forgetter her; the more bourbon he drunk the more memories of drinking bourbon with her came to mind.

"I must leave or I will not be there when mother wakes up, drink some coffee and try and get rest Jethro" Ducky said putting on his hat and coat before leaving Gibbs alone.

Gibbs looked at the mug of coffee in front of him but didn't want to drink it. He went upstairs and changed into some old clothes before going down to his basement in search for more of his beloved alcohol.

He moved around the dust old basement and just found many empty bottles of bourbon. Gibbs grumbled before looking for his sander.

When he found it he something that had been sitting under it caught his eye. He picked it up and wiped off the saw dust to reveal an old worn picture of him and Jenny in Paris.

He traced her smiling face with his finger before setting it back down where he had found it hoping that he would find it again another time and it would bring a smile to his face as it had done now.

"Nice picture" a familiar voice said from the stairs of his basement.

Gibbs turned and looked in shock "Your supposed to be dead"

TBC…

**Who could it be? Leave me a review story will get better I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: I want to thank you for reading, reviewing and for adding to your favourites and alerts it means a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2

Previously:

_"Nice picture" a familiar voice said from the stairs of his basement._

_Gibbs turned and looked in shock "You're supposed to be dead"_

_Now:_

"How are you…you died…I saw the bullet through your head and then you're blood was on my face" Gibbs began to ramble. "I need a drink" he mumbled looking in search again for a bottle of bourbon.

"I'm a spirit Gibbs, I'm here to help you" Kate said. She certainly didn't look dead. Her hair was still brown and shoulder length and she wore a flowing white dress but seemed to have a glow about her.

"You can_ help_ by leaving me alone" Gibbs said moving past her on the stairs "God I must be really drunk" he said as he stopped in the door way of the basement to look at Kate again, before moving to his kitchen.

"Gibbs I'm here to help you, listen to me" Kate said following him. Gibbs just continued to ignore what 'Kate' was saying as he began to make some coffee hoping it would help him sober up and his illusion would just disappear.

"Gibbs why won't you listen to me" Kate said with her hands on her hips standing in his privet space.

Gibbs then turned "Because you are just a figment of my drunken imagination, why in the hell should I listen to you?" he said in an angry voice before turning back to the coffee pot. Then an awkward silence set in.

Gibbs continued to make his coffee being watched by Kate who was standing in the door way with her hands on her hips.

The coffee was soon finished and Gibbs took a mug of it and looked at Kate before taking a healthy gulp.

"You know coffee doesn't help you sober up it just makes you more awake" Kate sated and Gibbs took another sip of his life blood.

"Uh huh" Gibbs grumbled moving to get out of the kitchen. "Move" he muttered to Kate who was in his way.

"I'm a spirit Gibbs, you can just walk through me" and with that Gibbs did. As he walked through the doorway were Kate stood be all of a sudden felt a gust of cold air against his body. When he was standing in the lounge he noticed there were Goosebumps on his skin.

Kate then reappeared beside him "That tickled, I mean no one had ever walked through me before" she said with a smile.

"Uh huh" Gibbs said looking at Kate like she had gone mad but wait_ he _was talking to someone who was dead he was mad.

"Are going to listen to me now?" Kate asked folding her arms over her chest.

"Nope" Gibbs mumbled before making his way to the basement and to his displeasure Kate followed him.

Gibbs began to work on sanding his boat and Kate just made herself comfy on the steps of the basement.

Gibbs soon became agitated with someone looking at him like he was a lion in a zoo. "Fine" he said putting the sander down "Why are you here?"

Kate beamed at his question and stood up from her position and made her way down the stairs to stand near him. "I am here to help you" she said softly.

"Yeah you said that already" Gibbs growled standing over her intimidatingly.

"You were listening" Kate said with an almost proud smile.

"Kind of had no choice you wouldn't stop blabbering" Gibbs said and Kate could of sworn she saw his mouth twitch a little ever so slightly. "Look you just tell me or…" Gibbs began stepping away from her.

"Jenny" Kate stated and was shocked to see the anger and hurt build on his face and in his eyes.

"She's dead haven't you met her up there yet?" he asked pointing up referring to heaven.

"I know she's dead Gibbs and I'm sorry, I know you meant a great deal to each other" Kate said sympathetically and Gibbs just turned away.

"Is that why you came, to tell me you're sorry and to tell me how I feel…felt about Jen" Gibbs corrected himself still not facing her.

"No, I have come to give you a second chance with Jenny" Kate said wanting see Gibbs's facial expression but he wouldn't look at her.

"I wish" Gibbs mumbled finally turning around and moving past Kate and going up the basement stairs taking two at a time.

As Kate made it to the top of the stairs he heard a door upstairs slam shut. "You're wish is my command" Kate said looking up the stairs with a slight smile.

Gibbs couldn't believe that even when he was drunk all he wanted was a second chance with Jenny. Gibbs opened his bedside draw and found the letters she had written to him over the years. Some from when they were partners, some from when they were lovers and then the one that was never complete with the only words being 'Dear Jethro'. He traced the two words with his thumb. He then noticed a water mark in the corner of the page. It was only small as if from a single tear.

He couldn't help himself but he smelt it. It still smelt like her. It was a smell that would excite his senses and one that would always be comforting and remind him of home.

He then looked at the clock and realised it was past midnight. He had been talking to himself for hours, he really was drunk.

Not bothering to change his clothes he got into his bed and rested the incomplete letter on the pillow next to him and smiled as he looked at it before sleep over took him.

Gibbs hadn't slept that well in years. He felt someone stand near him and then he was enveloped in the sent he had found himself smell from the letter the night before.

He then found it rather strange that he felt someone's soft lips kiss his forehead and hears a familiar voice whisper "I love you"

Then the lips and smell were gone and he heard a zip then movement in the room.

He opened his eyes and was shocked to see a younger Jenny standing in front of him but not in his bedroom but in a very familiar hotel room.

Gibbs locked eyes with her before looking over her beautiful face.

She took a deep breath before closing her emerald eyes shut causing some tears to fall and run down her cheek.

He felt like saying something but what was the use of saying it in a dream when he should of said it in real life.

He rested his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes and just before he fell back asleep he heard the faint click of the door shutting.

TBC…

**That was a nice dream. It was a dream wasn't it? **

**Review please it will make me update quicker (actually that depends on my teachers giving me homework)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author notes: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3

Gibbs woke up feeling refreshed and a lot less drunk and instead he found himself having a really big head ache.

He opened his eyes but found the light to bright so closed his eyes again. He could have sworn he closed the curtains or never opened them from the night before.

He then heard footsteps getting louder and louder coming nearer and nearer.

Gibbs then forced himself to open his eyes. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light. When his vision became clear he found his self-sitting on a chair in the middle of a white room and a door to his right.

All of a sudden his head jerked forward as a result of the slap to the back of the head he just received. "What the hell Gibbs" Kate's voice bellowed from behind him.

Her voice seemed to be a million times the volume it probably actually was as a result of his hang over. "Could you not be so loud" he grumbled rubbing his temple.

Kate didn't listen to him complain much like he obviously hadn't listened to her last night.

She then appeared in front of him dressed the same as she had been when she visited him in his basement

She began pacing in front of him with her hands on her hips and anger filled eyes. "I thought you wanted the chance to get Jenny back, I could have given this opportunity to anyone and I had to choose you what was I thinking?" Kate asked herself "I mean I knew it would be hard to get you to realise it was real but it was harder than I thought, maybe ducky would like a second chance to get the love of his life back" she began to rant.

"I do want Jenny back but that was just a dream" Gibbs said confused.

"No Gibbs not a dream it was a chance" Kate said pointing a finger at him with an anger filled voice.

"What" Gibbs said really confused.

"It was real Gibbs and you just let her walk away just like before, you didn't even move, she just left and you let her walk, you didn't try and persuade her that you really did love her and that you would make it, you just laid in bed not even a word, I mean I know you're not a man of words but you couldn't even bring yourself to say the three words she had always wanted to hear you say to her" Kate ranted her voice full of anger and hurt.

"How can it be real I thought it was a dream, it couldn't have been real" Gibbs said in his defence

"Rule 51 Gibbs, sometime you're wrong" Kate shouted making him wince with the pane that when through his forehead. A couple of minutes and deep breaths and Kate was significantly calmer

"I'm going to tell you and you need to listen to me this time" Kate said slowly and Gibbs nodded. "I was given the opportunity to give someone three chances to get the one that got away back" Kate began and Gibbs listened intently this time. "I chose you that means I have given you three chances to get Jenny back, you will be sent to three moments in time when you should have said or done something different in order for you and Jenny to get back together… do you understand?" Kate asked crouching down in front of the chair to be at Gibbs's level much like an adult would to a child.

"Does it mean that it wasn't a dream and I just wasted a chance" Gibbs asked know it was but he wanted to make sure. Kate nodded slowly looking very regretful before standing back up to her normal height. "Why did you choose me Kate?" Gibbs asked resting his head in his hands.

"Everyone deserves happiness Gibbs even you and besides Abby and Tim still have each other and so to Tony and Ziva, you got Jenny taken away from you and I know you would prefer if it could be Shannon but…" Kate began but Gibbs stopped her.

"Thank you for giving me these chances with Jen, I really did…do love her" Gibbs said with a weak smile. "So what happens if I screw up the last two chances?"

"Your life will go back to how it was, Jenny will still be dead and you will still be drinking yourself to sleep every night" Kate said circling the chair Gibbs was sitting on.

"And if I can get her back?" he asked looking at her as she turned and stood in front of him.

"You can have a life with Jenny" Kate simply stated with a smile with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Will I know what I have to do in order to change the past and get Jen back" he asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"No Gibbs you have to figure it out for yourself and before you do it or ask no you cannot just barge into her office or house and say 'I love you' you have to show her you mean it" Kate said.

"But how can I show her?"

"I don't know Gibbs I didn't make the rules, if I did trust me you would have more chances than just three, or well you have two now" Kate said shaking her head.

"You ready for your second chance" Kate asked and Gibbs nodded. Kate smiled before making her way to the door.

"How do I go to the place?"

"When you're ready you will feel tired and fall asleep when you wake up your chance will begin" Kate said opening the one door in the room letting in a white glow "Sweet dreams" Kate said closing the door as Gibbs's head dropped and he was a sleep.

TBC…

**What did you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gibbs slowly opened his eyes and let them adjust to the light.

He looked around and was surprised to find himself standing in a familiar Georgian house that he had often admired. Everything about the house screamed Jenny. It was elegant and beautiful much like she was.

He decided to nose around her house and in doing so maybe he would find her and then find out what time he had been sent back to.

He wondered into her study a place where he had been a couple of times but never really looked at.

As he walked in he noticed there was a wall of shelves all covered in leather back books and covered in dust. He also noticed the big pile of papers that was on her desk and then an empty tumbler next to it still a dark line of bourbon evident at the bottom of the glass.

He then noticed a couple of pictures on the book shelve. He moved closer to them and wiped the dust off of one of the pictures to reveal a little redhead girl on a swing tied to a tree and a tall man with a smile on his face as he pushed her.

Gibbs then moved to the next picture and it was of the same man but a little bit older standing next to a much younger Jenny, more like the Jenny she had been in Paris, in a cap and gown with a big smile on her face and the man who Gibbs presumed to be Jenny's father looking very proud.

Gibbs smiled at the pictures and just wished he could see Jenny smile like that for real.

He then moved and sat down in the leather seat behind her desk. He began to move some papers around when he found the unfinished letter much like he had done before, it had the same curly writing and the water mark as if from a tear in the corner.

Then something caught his eyes. In the bin by the door there were millions of screwed up pieces of paper, the same type of paper as the unfinished letter.

He got up out of the chair slowly and began to make his way over and was just about to pick one up when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

He walked out of the study shutting the door behind him just in time to meet Jenny at the bottom of the stairs.

As soon as he saw what she was dressed in it hit him what day and moment he was in. Jenny was dressed in per pyjamas and a multi-coloured knitted robe and her hair was shoulder length and a couple of blond streaks running through it.

"Carson is asleep now, thank you for coming over" Jenny said with a smile as she walked towards her former lover and partner.

"Anytime Jen" he said with a slight smile. Last time he walked towards the door and she said her 'once upon a time…' thing and he walked out this time he wasn't sure what he should do, so they just stood in an awkward silence until Gibbs broke it.

"Jen, do you ever…I mean would you" he began knowing what he wanted to sat but it didn't seem to want to come out.

"Go back and change everything?" Jenny asked and he nodded "Part of me would, part of me wouldn't, there are certain things I would do differently but like I said to Abby: Sometimes things aren't so simple, sometimes you can't control the outcome. Sometimes you have to look at the reality and accept it"

"So you wouldn't go back and change anything?" Gibbs asked hurt that she wouldn't want to go back to Paris and never leave.

"I would but like I said, you have to accept the reality in front of you" Jenny said razing her voice a little bit.

"What do you have to accept Jen, it seems like you have everything you ever wanted" Gibbs said angrily before walking out of her house and into the rain.

As Gibbs got in his car he sat for a moment the only sound being the rain beating down on the car. All of a sudden he started to feel very sleepy and before he could think straight his head fell against the steering wheel making the horn sound as he drifted off to sleep.

Gibbs opened his eyes and once again found himself sitting on a chair in the middle of the white room.

He then heard footsteps creeping up beside him "Look before you say it I know I screwed up" Gibbs said knowing it was Kate.

"You have three strikes Gibbs and you're out…but wait you let her leave in Paris that's one" Kate said punching the air with her fist "and then you let her slip through your fingers again strike two!" Kate said punching the air again.

"Ok…ok I get it" Gibbs said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you? do you really, because I don't think you do" Kate said "What happened Gibbs everything was going fine, you could have brought it back you could have noticed her right I twitch when Jenny said she wouldn't change anything but no you got angry and walked away" Kate said shaking her head.

"I thought you loved her, I thought I made the right choice by choosing you but now I'm thinking maybe I was wrong I should have chosen someone else who would actually get it through their thick skull that this isn't a game this is real, you're getting the second chance some of us could only dream of, do you think if I could go back and get the love of my life before he could get me I wouldn't because I would" Kate said finishing her Abby size rant.

Gibbs didn't know what to say or who Kate was talking about so just sat and said nothing.

"Do you want this last chance or not?" Kate asked hands on her hips.

"Yes" Gibbs said confidently nodding.

"Ok, remember if you crap this up Gibbs, you'll go back to the sad lonely man you were before but if you don't well hopefully you'll find out" Kate said smiling at the end.

"Kate, if I don't get a chance to say it later, I want to thank you for giving me these chances" Gibbs said with a smile.

"Sure thing Boss" Kate said before leaving the room by the door to Gibbs's right crossing her fingers behind her back as she did so hoping that he would get the happy ending he deserved.

TBC…

**Review please it means a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Just before Gibbs opened his eyes or had any clue where he was being take to. He heard Kate's voice. "I'm giving you a little help this time Gibbs".

Then all of a sudden he heard the sound of sea and smelt the saltiness in the air. He then felt the sun on his face.

He opened his eyes and was confused to find himself lying on a beach dressed in a pair of jeans and an old NCIS top he had been wearing in his basement. Why on earth did he get sent here, how was this going to get Jenny back?

How could this be a time and place that he could have changed the past.

Gibbs got up and brushed the sand out of his hair and off of his jeans and began to walk along the beach.

He walked for a while and realised that he was probably wasting time and that he should really go and find Jenny. It would help if he knew what he was looking for so he just kept walking along the sand hoping someone or something would show his what time and place this was.

Gibbs then walked from the beach into a car park and noticed Jenny's car parked a little away from him.

He walked over to it hoping to find her near and even if she wasn't it told him she was there.

He approached the car yet she wasn't there and the car was empty and engine cold.

Then someone tapped him on the back.

Gibbs turned hoping to find Jenny but no it was a police man "Excuse me but if you're looking for your people they are over there processing the scene with the dead woman"

"Dead woman" Gibbs said his throat closing at the thought of it being Jenny.

"Yeah, really pretty too such a shame" the police man said shaking his head leading Gibbs too the crime scene.

Gibbs gulped when they passed a red mustang. He knew that car from somewhere but he couldn't find where or when he just kept searching him mind.

"Just down there" The police man said pointing to the sand before leaving Gibbs alone.

Gibbs jumped down to the hot sand and began to walk in the direction the guy had said.

And then just as he saw Tony's Hawaiian t-shirt he knew where and when he was. May 20th 2008, the day the he lost the woman he loved forever again.

Ziva looked up and saw Gibbs standing staring at them. "Gibbs" she said in a worried tone making Tony turn and lock eyes with his boss.

As Gibbs stepped closer he realised it wasn't Jenny who was dead it was someone else "Who is that?" he asked pointing to the dead body.

"Sasha Gordon, Will Decker's girlfriend" Tony said looking at the dead girl and shaking his head.

"Why's the directors car in the parking lot" Gibbs asked knowing it was because Jenny had left it with Sasha as mike had told him bit if he didn't ask it might look strange.

"We don't know, we traced it here and found her, why are you here?" Ziva asked.

"To protect the director" he said bluntly and both Tony and Ziva nodded "Shouldn't this be an NCIS LA case not ours" Gibbs asked.

"They will be here soon" Ziva said "J…the director gave us the afternoon off but I think something is up considering we can't find her" Ziva said airing her opinion.

"She's a big girl she can look after herself, I'm sure she is fine" Tony said trying to reassure Ziva.

"Not if she is in a gun fight out numbered 5 to 1" Gibbs mumbled.

Twenty pain sacking minutes later the LA office took over and the group of three walked back to the mustang.

"DiNozzo get in the back I'm driving" Gibbs said as they approached the car "You don't know your way back to the hotel" Tony said confused.

"We're going to help the director I think I know where she is" Gibbs said remembering Tony and Ziva only just missed the shooters if they hadn't got lost.

"But how?" Tony asked confused

"Call it partners intuition" Gibbs said hoping into the front seat. As Gibbs began to drive he flipped open his phone and dialled a number he knew well.

"Special agent McGee" Tim answered.

"It's me McGee" Gibbs barked trying to dodge traffic build ups.

"Boss" Tim said in disbelief.

"I won't be your boss for long if you don't shut up and let me talk" Gibbs growled down the phone.

"OK talk" Tim replied in a small voice.

"I need you to find a woman called Natasha Lenkov and if that doesn't get anything recent try Svetlana, I need you to bring her in, she's set a hit on the director" Gibbs said before slamming the phone down.

"How do you…" Tony began but by the look on Gibbs's face he just shut up.

"Ziva call the director" Gibbs instructed "Tell her about Sasha Gordon not that we are on are way or that I'm here do you understand?" Ziva nodded before dialling Jenny's number.

"What?" Gibbs heard Jenny say on the other end of the phone.

"Sasha Gordon is dead" Ziva said but didn't get a response "Just thought you should know" Ziva said.

"Thank you for telling me Officer David and please enjoy the rest of your _afternoon off_" Jenny said firmly before Ziva heard the dial tone.

"You tow both have you're guns?" Gibbs asked noticing they were nearing the diner.

"Yeah why" Tony asked bringing his out.

"Your gunna need em" Gibbs said pulling up outside and abandoned diner.

Gibbs got out so the two followed both not sure what they were doing at some run down diner.

Gibbs took out his gun and made sure it was loaded so Ziva and Tony copied.

They heard the back door open and close and footsteps then a tap.

But as Gibbs didn't do anything neither did his other two agents. But then Gibbs heard a car roaring down the road he knew that would be the gun men so he opened the old diner doors and stepped in the two agents followed.

Gibbs smiled at the sight of Jenny pointing two guns at the three of them.

Tony and Ziva were very shocked at Jenny holding guns at their heads, Gibbs however was unfazed almost like he knew it was going to happen.

"Jethro what the hell are you doing here and I thought I told you to take the afternoon off" Jenny said lowering her guns and raising her voice.

"Jen we don't have time to talk now, in a couple of minutes five gun men are going to come in and try and kill us" Gibbs said making the other three people look very shocked.

Gibbs grabbed Jenny and pulled her behind a counter table and Tony grabbed Ziva and pulled her down behind a table.

"Jethro…" Jenny began but was silence by Gibbs's lips on hers, Jenny was shocked for a moment before responded to the kiss and returning it with love and passion.

Just as they pulled apart the doors flew open and bullets seemed to fill the diner.

Gibbs fired around right between the first guys eyes making him drop to the floor. Ziva took another man down then Tony did.

But there seemed to be more men than there had been bodies originally and Gibbs knew they needed another person when all of a sudden the back door opened revealing Franks with his gun raised and he shot a man down.

Jenny soon decided to move to behind a table to get a better shot.

Gibbs wanted to pull her back to next to him just so he knew she was ok but she moved to quick than his brain worked and then before he knew it more men came firing guns.

Gibbs moved to get a better shot at one of the men that entered the diner and as he did so he felt a sharp pain in his arm and then he noticed blood on his shoulder.

The pain was almost unbearable but all he kept thinking was that if Jenny survived this then maybe he could get the chance he wanted.

Tony shot the last guy and the five waited a moment and they seemed to get them all.

Once Jenny was sure there were no more to come she crawled over to Gibbs who was leaning against the cabinet holding his bleeding shoulder.

"Jethro" she said resting her hands on his cheek he soon covered her hands with his "I'm so sorry" she said with almost tears in her eyes.

"It's ok I understand" Gibbs said with a smile moving his hands from over hers and brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"No Jethro you don't understand this was all because I never killed" Jenny began but Jethro finished.

"You never killed Natasha" he said in a whisper "Don't worry I got McGee and hopefully the FBI working on that" he said with a smile.

"How did you…never mind" Jenny said with a smile.

"About that kiss before" Gibbs said scratching the back of his head he wasn't sure if she felt the same way about him well that was until she kissed him again easing his awkwardness.

They couple broke apart when they heard a small cough beside them. They looked up to se Ziva with a slight smile and Tony with a full blown grin. "Can we help you or are you just going to stand there all day?" Gibbs asked looking up at them.

"An ambulance is on its way for you Gibbs" Ziva said before walking away Tony soon following her.

Jenny watched Tony take Ziva's hand in his as they walked away and couldn't help but smile.

An hour and an argument about Gibbs not needing to go to the hospital later Jenny, Mike, Ziva and Tony all waited patiently in the waiting room while Gibbs was being fixed up.

"Family of Leroy Jethro Gibbs" the doctor called and all four stood up.

"How is he?" Jenny asked concerned.

"He's too stubborn for his own good other than that he's fine" the Doctor said with a smile "I want to keep him over night then he can go home some time tomorrow" he continued "He's in room 205" The doctor said before walking away.

Then the four of them all appeared in Gibbs's room "So how we gunna break me out of this joint?" Gibbs asked.

"You're staying overnight Mr" Jenny said pointing a finger at him.

"Yes dear" he mockingly mumbled sinking deeper into his pillow as Jenny glared at him.

"I think we should leave them two alone, see yah tomorrow Probie, red" Mike said leaving closely followed by the two agents.

"How are you feeling?" Jenny asked resting a hand on his forehead.

"Better now I know you're ok" Gibbs said with a smile "Jen I…I love you" Gibbs said his sapphire eyes boring into her emeralds.

"I love you too Jethro" Jenny said before kissing him lovingly on the lips. When they parted Jenny noticed Jethro looked tired "Get some sleep Jethro" Jenny said with a smile.

Gibbs moved over in the bed and made room for her and she smiled as she slimed onto the bed resting her head on his good shoulder.

"Jen promise me something" Gibbs said sleepily.

"Anything" Jenny said with a smile looking up at him.

"Promise me you'll be here when I wake up"

"Of course I will" Jenny said with a smile before kissing his cheek.

"G'night" Gibbs mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

TBC…

**Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Gibbs woke he couldn't feel Jenny's warm body next to his. He tried to reach out for her but didn't find anything other than a cold, hard flat surface.

Gibbs opened his eyes and lifted his head causing it to hit a wooden beam. "Ouch" he cursed rubbing his temple that was now it pain.

He then crawled from under his boat and then noticed the empty bottle of bourbon on hi work bench.

It was all just a drunken illusion, how could he be so stupid he thought.

How could be believe that Kate would come as a spirit and give him three chances to get Jenny back.

Gibbs just shook his head and picked up the sanding block and as he did so revealing the picture underneath. He picked it up and much like he had the 'night before' he traced the fading smiles with his finger. "God I miss you Jen" he mumbled before setting the picture back down.

"That's the last time I drink that much bourbon" Gibbs said not wanting to go through that again, not wanting to wake up thinking that he had got the love of his life back when actually it was a figment of his drunk imagination.

Then he went back to sanding hoping to loos himself in the soothing rhythm of sanding back and forth leaving all thoughts of Jenny and the whole thing to the back of his mind.

"So what are you going to call this boat Gibbs?" A voice said from the stairs.

Gibbs turned to find Kate standing at the top like she had done with her shoulder length brown hair wearing the white knee length white dress. "I…you…what" Gibbs said confused scratching the back of his head.

"It was real Gibbs" Kate said in a very serious tone.

"Then where is Jenny?" Gibbs asked but before Kate had time to answer He spoke again "How the hell did I screw it up? Please tell me, how did I ruin the last chance? I got to the diner I got shot in the shoulder helping her, I told her I loved her, she promised she would stay what the hell did I do wrong?" Gibbs said shouting angry very evident in his voice along with frustration and confusion.

Kate smiled sending a whole new level of confusion into Gibbs's brain "You didn't do anything wrong Gibbs, actually you did it, you've got your second chance, you lucky bastard" Kate said and by the end Gibbs's frown turned upside down.

"If I got my second chance then why am I here and not in the hospital with her in my arms?" Gibbs asked looking around his basement.

"I have brought you back to the night I came but this time everything that happened in your third chance actually happened in real life" Kate explained and just as Gibbs was going to say something they were interrupted by someone walking through Kate.

Gibbs smiled as Jenny walked down the basement stairs rubbing her arms as she felt a cold breeze before moving them onto her hips. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs did you sleep under your boat again?" she asked in a joking tone.

"No" Gibbs lied with a smile as he met her at the bottom step and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Then why is there a red line on your head where you hit it on the beam" She asked touching it as she spoke about it and noticed him flinch slightly. "Does it hurt?" she asked and he nodded slowly. She smiled and leant down and kissed the red mark "Better?" she asked sweetly Gibbs looked over his lovers shoulder and saw Kate making gaging actions but then smiled.

"Much" he said before wrapping an arm around her waist bringing her closer to him and kissing her on the lips lovingly showing her how much he really did love her in just one small action.

"How's your shoulder?" Jenny asked moving her hand to where he had been shot in the diner saving her.

"It's fine" Gibbs said shrugging it off but in doing so moving his shoulder that was still a little bit sore.

"Why don't I go and start you a bath?" Jenny suggested with a smile.

"Only if you're joining me" he said with a wicked grin making her let out a small laugh.

"Of course" She whispered into his ear before going up the stairs.

Once Jenny was out of the room Gibbs looked around for Kate but couldn't fine her anywhere and then just like magic she appeared sitting on his work bench. "Sorry but I couldn't take any more of your lovey dovey fluff it was making me sick" She said with a smile.

"Thank you Kate" Gibbs said with a smile.

"I'm glad I chose the right person" Kate said with a smile "Go .go get your second chance" she said motioning towards the basement door.

As Gibbs moved to the door he heard Kate's voice say "Lucky bastard". He then turned and met Jenny on the stairs.

Jenny noticed the glint in his eyes "Don't you dare" she said knowing what he was thinking and before she knew he was carrying her to the bathroom bridal style before dumping her in the warm soapy bath.

An hour later Gibbs lay in his bed with Jenny curled up next to him with her head on his chest. He signed contently pulling her close.

He got the woman he loved and it only took him three chances.

The end…

**So there's the end please tell me what you thought. **

**Sorry it was a small story but you can't really stretch three chances that long. This was a story that I always wanted to read ever since I found fanfiction and now here it is.**

**Tell me what you thought… **


End file.
